User blog:Alctraz97/Tyler Lesedi conduits reborn II
'INTRODUCTION:-' After the events of the explosion, Neo city was falling apart the same way Empire city did! Ever since Tyler unleashed his powers destroying the the third Ray Sphere, many conduits were being made and not all of them were trying to understand their powers like people who have a mind would! No, no some took this opportunity to extract revenge, take over the city or even to take all the food that is being supplied from the government; since there is a quarantine. Yes a quarantine, the government made this one really heavy; putting many guards with advanced weapons and other equipments anything to prevent any living creature to pass Wroth gate and Wroth bridge. Every week, several Choppers arrive dropping huge food boxes and water for the civilian, that is when things get ugly when a powerful man named: Alex Slate created a huge gang called the Claw, started too use force to get all the food for themselves. They even blew up a chopper once because it did not drop the amount they were looking forward too! They took over the east of the City, in neighbor hood called Greenwood; once the jewel of Neo city now Claw territory! The government aware of the re-existence of conduits, decided to hire DARPA scientists to make experiments on US marine soldiers, to create super soldiers in order to face conduits in Neo city to maintain order and to make sure none of them attempt to destroy the heavy made quarantine. These soldiers were other military made conduits to face a crisis such as this. Now a second gang appeared 5 weeks, calling themselves the Brotherhood, who were founded by three brothers which are classic Italian, American gangsters which smuggled hundreds of weapons to fuel their men and took over the West side of the city which is called Brinx neighbor hood. 'TYLER LESEDI AND THE CHOICE':- Our hero/ villain Tyler is lost and confused in the midst of all this madness and chaos. He could not stop but think about all what happened when Black eye imprisoned him and kept a watchful eye over his family, until his abilities were turned on and Bollski killed his parents in front of him to force him into using his powers. Tyler was so mad he could nbot believe that after 3 years in a miserable hell whole he was kept in to protect his families, Bollski lied ti him and killed them to enjoy seeing Tyler's powers!!! Tyler was left in the streets alone, in the dark. With no idea what to do next. Until one day he saw a little girl being kidnapped by a bunch of Claw goons. He could not catch up put he saw one Claw goon blackmailing the little girl's parents that if they don not give Claw the food stash they have been hiding, they will slaughter their daughter in public. Tyler then had the choice in his hands! he has powers, he could totally kick those Claw's members butts and save the girl. "He Claw creep! How about you be a gentleman and tell me where your stupid buddies are keeping these old folks daughter!" yelled Tyler. "Heheheheh oh we got ourselves a hero, tellya what turn around and I won't shoot you ass****!" shouted the the Claw goon sarcastically. Tyler had a grin, he used his magnetic powers and hit the goon's lower jaw with his rifle, then pointed with it at the goon's head, demanding to know where the girl is or he will blow the Claw member's head! The parents were surprised with what they saw, Tyler got all the information he needed in seconds and told the parents to follow him and lead them to some old city slums, telling them to stay outside one building while he gets the girl. "Wait outside, they're keeping her here I'll go in save her and you take her back home okay?" said Tyler. " No it is too dangerous let's call the police, not that I doubt your....magical powers" said the father of the girl. " They shot 15 cops yesterday I really doubt that cops can deal with this just stick with my plan!" yelled Tyler. He went in, it was one filthy place not really different from the sewers, he was suddenly spotted by Claw henchmen who soon attacked him, but he used his powers ripping their guns and sticking the men to the walls with their belts. He then found the girl tied up in a chair only one shadowy figure stood in the way. " Well well well, look what the cat dragged in guess you have powers too! Well I got ones of my own too!HAAHHAHAHAA!!!" said the last man standing. He then suddenly shot a red beam, which Tyler swiftly avoided, then another beam was shot from the man's hands that one hit Tyler but, much to his surprise he wasn't really hurt. Tyler felt this huge electric surge moving through him and he suddenly launched several electric bolts hitting most of the Claw henchman body knocking him out for a while. "Wow electric and magnetic powers? Awesome!" cried Tyler. He quickly freed the girl and escorted her along with her parents to their apartment. The parents were to so grateful for Lesedi they even invited him to dinner. They also called the police to through these psycho Claw goons in Jail. The parent's name was Ben and Julia, the little girl was called Jennifer. They told the whole neighbor hood about Tyler, who was praised by the people, calling him a hero which he really liked. He then bid them farewell but, they knew he was homeless so they decided he would live with them, he refused at the beginning, however they managed to pursuade him to stay. "Well being a hero doesn't really seem to hurt" said Tyler in his thoughts. Category:Blog posts